Eomma and I
by Stanley Steve
Summary: Kalau aku bisa bersama ibuku yang sangat mencintaiku, kenapa aku harus mengetahui ayah kandungku?


"Hyuna-a, mianhae."

"O..oppa.'

.

.

Troublemaker (HyunA-Hyunseung) fic

**Eomma and I**

By **Stanley Steve**

Desclaimer : Semua chara yang saya pakai ini bukan punya saya, dia punya Tuhan. I don't take any profit from it :D

Genre : Drama/Family

Rated : M for Theme and Language

Warning : typo dimana mana! Nggak pandai bikin nama korea dan nggak pandai bahasa korea, jadi maklumin aja ya :p

.

.

Dentum music keras membahana ke seluruh ruangan, menemani beberapa orang yang tengah menari di lantai dansa. Pria berambut hitam agak kelimis itu berjalan menuju meja yang telah diduduki oleh lima orang, mengabaikan semaraknya suasana di dalam bar tersebut. Musik-musik yang dimainkan DJ semakin terlihat berani dan menantang, membuat beberapa orang ikut bersorak senang.

"Hai, bro!" kata pria berambut kelimis itu sambil berjabat tangan ketika ia telah sampai di meja kecil tersebut.

"Akhirnya, Kim Yoon Jae yang sangat sulit diajak kesini datang juga. Bagaimana kabar ibumu yang seksi itu?" Tanya salah seorang pria disitu yang bernama Oh Sehun yang dibalas jitakan keras di kepala pria itu.

"Sekali lagi kau menggoda ibuku, mati kau!" hardiknya, sebagai anak laki-laki satu-satunya, tentu saja ia mengidap Mother Complex—dimana ia sangat over protektif terhadap satu-satunya wanita yang ia cintai selama 18 tahun hidupnya. "Awalnya dia menolak, tapi aku janji tidak akan lama," lanjutnya ,"Ini karena aku ingin bertemu kalian kembali setelah lama aku pindah ke Busan."

Pria bernama Ahn Daniel memberikannya segelas wine untuk dicicipinya, sekedar menghilangkan haus karena harus menyetir mobil malam ini, namun segera di tolaknya. "Aku sudah janji pada Ibuku kalau aku tidak akan minum," katanya yang dibalas ejekan oleh yang lainnya, tapi Yoon Jae tetap diam, tak menanggapi. Merasa tak acuh akan hal itu.

"Yoon Jae-a kau masih amat sangat kecil meskipun umurmu telah 18 tahun," ejek Jo Kwangmin. Yoon Jae mengendikkan bahu, tanda tak merasa keberatan dengan itu. Dipesannya minuman orange squash untuk melepaskan dahaga nya. Tepat saat minumannya habis, sebuah sms masuk ke ponselnya. Pesan dari ibunya.

_Yoon Jae-a, segeralah pulang atau Eomma akan marah padamu selama seminggu ini!_

Yoon Jae menghela nafas panjang, maklum dengan sifat ibunya itu yang memang sangat bossy dan moody-an. Ibunya terkenal galak dan cerewet jika dibandingnya ibu oranglain. Dan ibunya masih muda. Ibunya masih amat cantik untuk ukuran seorang ibu yang pernah melahirnya seorang putra 18 tahun yang lalu. Kulitnya tetap putih dan terawat, rambutnya halus berwarna kecoklatan dan tubuhnya yang masih sangat proporsional dengan kakinya yang jenjang dan badannya yang langsing. Selama tinggal di Busan, sewaktu ia masih sekolah menengah atas, Ibunya kerap kali disangka sebagai kekasihnya atau kakaknya. Dan itu membuat ibunya bangga akan prestasi tersebut (awet muda tentu saja sebuah prestasi kan?)

Yoon Jae tak perlu berpamitan pada kelima temannya— karena mereka semua sudah sibuk dengan beernya masing masing. Segera di stater mobilnya dan berjalan melewati jalanan kota Seoul di malam hari yang masih sangat ramai. Menikmati dunia malam hari kota Seoul yang indah.

.

Yoon Jae memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran apartemennya, memasuki lift apartemen mewah mereka sambil sesekali berdo'a dalam hati agar ibunya tidak memukulnya karena ia pulang telat. Terpesona dengan pemandangan malam Seoul tanpa sadar membuatnya berjalan-jalan selama dua jam menyusuri kota Seoul.

Ia memasukan keempat digit kode apartemennya sambil mengendap-endap seperti seorang pencuri. Ruang tengah sudah gelap, kamar ibunya pun sudah gelap, tinggal sedikit lagi mencapai kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas lega karena telah sampai di dalam kamarnya tanpa diketahui sang ibu.

"Syukurlah aku ti—" perkataannya terhenti kala melihat seorang wanita dewasa berambut kecoklatan panjang bergelombang mengenakan pakaian tidur yang pendek—namun tidak seksi, memakai kacamata berframe hitam sambil membaca berkas-berkas penting yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaannya. O… oww!

"Selamat malam, Kim Yoon Jae-ssi," sapa wanita tersebut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya. Yoon Jae hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Merasa gugup karena mendadak aura disekitarnya menghitam.

"Oh… Eomma. Belum tidur?" katanya basa-basi. Sang ibu—Kim Hyuna menutup bukunya dengan keras, sehingga berbunyi 'bruk' yang terdengar mengerikan. Hyuna melangkah menuju putra satu-satunya itu. Terdengar helaan nafas panjang ibunya, berusaha sabar menghadapi anaknya yang nakal itu. Ia mengelus pipi putra nya yang sekarang lebih tinggi darinya itu, kemudian terkekeh pelan, membuat Yoon Jae menjadi heran. Biasanya ibunya itu akan memelintir tangannya sampai dia meminta maaf kemudian menggelendotinya setiap saat karena melukai putra kesayangannya itu. Begitu seterusnya sampai ia membuat kenakalan lagi.

"Sekarang kamu lebih mirip sama bapak-bapak daripada anak Eomma. Eomma tak pernah tahu, kau akan tumbuh sebegitu cepatnya," katanya sambil mengelus rambut Yoon Jae. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Yoon Jae yang terdiam menuju tempat tidur kamar itu yang memang pas untuk dua orang. Memasang selimut kemudian menepuk bagian kosong tempat tidur itu.

"Yoon Jae-a, Eomma mau tidur denganmu saja hehehe," tawanya manja, benar-benar tidak seperti seorang ibu berusia 37 tahun. Yoon Jae memutar bola matanya, jengah akan sikap ibunya. Namun, segera digantinya bajunya dengan piama tidur yang sama dengan milik ibunya—berwarna merah muda dengan gambar beruang yang tentu saja ibunya yang memilihkannya untuknya.

.

Yoon Jae's POV

"Yoon Jae-aaaaa!"

"YOOON JAEEEE-AAAA!

"Kim Yoon Jae-ssiiiiii"

"KIMMM YOOONNN JA—"

"BERISIIIIIKKK EOMMAAAA!" teriakku pada akhirnya. Bukan apa-apa, eomma memang selalu membangunkanku dengan cara ekstrim seperti mendesah di telingaku, atau kadang memencet hidungku hingga aku tidak sanggup bernafas. Hari ini, ia membangunkanku dengan berteriak di telingaku. Teriakannya yang sangat melengking, menusuk-nusuk gendang telingaku dengan kejam.

Dihadapanku, Eomma berdiri mengenakan kaos pendek warna putih dan hot pants sambil memakai apron berwarna kuning terang. Rambut panjangnya ia gelung keatas. Benar-benar style anak muda, kecuali apron dengan warna menterengnya itu.

"Kau bilang jadwal kuliahmu hari ini dimulai pukul 8, ini sudah jam 7, kapan kau akan berangkat?" Katanya sambil berkacak pinggang. Aku menguap sebentar kemudian mencuci muka ku. Ibu tak senang aku menyentuh sarapan saat nyawaku belum terkumpul. Sementara aku mencuci muka dan menggosok gigiku, ibu menyiapkan peralatan makan dan segera duduk di meja makan. Sesibuk apapun kami, kami akan selalu meluangkan waktu untuk sarapan dan makan malam bersama—sebagai orangtua tunggal, ibu memang begitu memperhatikanku. Tapi tak lantas aku dibiarkan bermanja-manja dengannya. Sebagai anak lelaki, aku dididik ibu agar selalu bertanggung jawab atas apa yang aku perbuat. Aku selalu dididik menjadi anak yang tangguh, dan tidak mudah menyerah. Meskipun ibu sangat meneyebalkan—yeah! Kadang-kadang, aku tahu ia pasti mencintaiku.

YoonJae POV's end

"Yoon Jae-a, hari ini mobilku masih di bengkel. Bisakah kau antar aku lebih dulu?" kata Hyuna yang dibalas oleh anggukan kepala Yoon Jae. Yoon Jae mengambil sendoknya dan memasukkan omurice itu ke dalam mulutnya. Kemudian ia memuntahkannya di lantai. Membuat Hyuna menatap tajam dirinya.

"Ya! Yoon Jae-a, sebaiknya kau tidak usah makan!" kata Hyuna sebal. Yoon Jae ikutan sebal juga jadinya.

"Siapa yang mau makan masakanmu? Ini tidak lebih baik dari masakan terburuk anak SMP sekalipun. Kapan kau akan belajar masak dengan benar?" kata Yoon Jae sebal. Mau tak mau Hyuna mengerutkan keningnya sebal. "Ya! Aku masak ini dengan penuh cinta untukmu!"

"Lain kali masaklah sesuai resep, tidak usah aneh-aneh. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kamu mau memberiku makanan dengan rasa yang enak," kata Yoon Jae yang dibalas juluran lidah Hyuna.

Selesai makan—yang sebenernya hanya Hyuna yang makan karena terlalu sayang jika membuang bahan makanan, mereka segera bersiap-siap berangkat. Hyuna mengenakan rok pendek span diatas lutut berwarna merah terang dengan kemeja hitam dan blazer berwarna putih. Kakinya yang jenjang dibalut high heels berwarna hitam yang ujungnya sangat runcing. Tas Gucci berwarna putih menunjang penampilannya yang memang selalu terlihat 'wah'. Berbeda dengan Yoon Jae yang terkesan cuek. Hanya kemeja pendek berwarna biru tua dan jas putih juga celana panjang berwarna hitam serta sepatu kets.

Hyuna dan Yoon Jae memasuki lift yang benar benar disesaki orang-orang. Dua orang wanita yang terlihat lebih tua dibanding Hyuna sedang menggosipinya dibelakang.

"Ya! Kau lihat! Pria itu adalah anaknya. Menurut gossip yang beredar, ia tidak punya suami. Lihat saja dandanannya yang seperti itu, tak menunjukkan dia wanita baik-baik."

"Haiss! Kau ini sebaiknya bicara pelan-pelan. Dia pasti mendengar kita."

"Biarkan saja, wanita itu saja tidak malu kalau ia tidak punya suami. Pasti anak itu adalah anak haram."

Hyuna melirik tangan Yoon Jae yang menggenggam jarinya kuat-kuat, tanda ia sangat marah dan malu. Hyuna memandang punggung Yoon Jae, kemudian memakai kacamata hitamnya. Pintu lift terbuka, orang-orang segera menghambur keluar lift. Hyuna mencegat dua wanita tersebut yang menggosipinya di dalam lift.

"Ya! Kau pikir kau siapa bisa mengatakan anakku anak haram?" ucapnya, Yoon Jae hanya melihat ibunya yang sibuk memainkan rambutnya, membuat kesan 'nakal' dimata kedua wanita itu.

"Pada kenyataannya anak mu memang tidak punya ayah kan? Apa namanya jika bukan anak haram?" tantang wanita berambut hitam panjang, di nametag nya tertulis, Heo Ga Yoon. Hyuna menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Heo Ga Yoon, istri dari Yoon Doo Joon. Aku melihat anakmu semalam berbuat asusila dalam keadaan mabuk dengan seorang gadis di dalam lift. Oh! Kemarin aku mendengar kalau anakmu ditangkap polisi karena harus membuat keributan di tempat umum. Tetanggaku bilang, anakmu memang suka buat ulah—" kata Hyuna membuka kacamata hitamnya, menatap tajam kedua perempuan itu, "Ya! Apakah anak yang suka bikin susah orangtuanya bukan anak haram? Lebih baik berkaca siapa yang lebih baik mendidik anak. Jadi, siapa yang anak haram disini?" Hyuna memakai kacamatanya kemudian menggenggam tangan Yoon Jae sambil melangkah angkuh. Membuat wanita bernama Ga Yoon itu kesal dan ditenangkan oleh wanita yang satu lagi.

Yoon Jae mengemudikan mobilnya sementara ibunya sibuk mengubek-ubek CD dalam mobilnya.

"Huuaaaah! Yoon Jae-a kau tidak punya Beyonce atau Pussycat dolls?" Tanya Hyuna sambil mengobrak abrik isi kotak CD Yoon Jae dengan beringas. Yoon Jae hanya melirik ibunya yang sedang menunduk mencari CD milik Yoon Jae yang sesuai dengan seleranya.

"Kalau Eomma mau menangis ya menangis saja," ucapan Yoon Jae membuat Hyuna terdiam, ia tak lagi sibuk dengan kotak CD milik Yoon Jae. Hyuna segera menoleh keluar jendela.

"Pemandangannya bagus ya, Yoon Jae-a," kata Hyuna dengan suara bergetar.

Yoon Jae menengok ke sekeliling, _'Dasar Eomma, masih saja gengsi menangis. Apanya yang bagus? Pemandangan disini gedung-gedung semua,'_ batinnya.

.

Hyuna memasuki kantor barunya dengan langkah mantap. Ia menemui resepsionis untuk menemui atasan barunya di Kantor Pusat. Atasannya melirik kinerja nya sebagai sekertaris yang handal dan juga cerdas. Hal ini dikarenakan, atasan di Kantor Pusat Seohwa grup baru saja di ganti. Atasannya yang sekarang merupakan orang yang sangat perfeksionis dan menginginkan profesionalisme dalam dunia kerja. Dalam hal ini, Hyuna dinilai cocok oleh atasan lamanya di kantor cabang, mengingat pengalaman kerja Hyuna yang sudah segudang. Meskipun masih muda, ia merupakan salah satu sekertaris dengan bayaran mahal. Tak heran bila apartemennya merupakan apartemen mewah yang biasa dihuni oleh kalangan-kalangan atas.

Resepsionis itu mempersilahkan Hyuna menaiki lantai 8 gedung tersebut untuk segera bertemu dengan manager Shin yang merupakan orang kepercayaan dari atasan barunya nanti. Ia segera menaiki lift menuju lantai 8 dan mengetuk ruangan milik manager Shin yang sudah menunggunya.

"Kim Hyuna-ssi, saya sudah menunggu anda sedari tadi. Silahkan duduk dulu, Sekertaris Kim," sambut manager Shin yang bernama lengkap Shin Dong Woo itu. Hyuna menundukkan kepalanya, tanda hormat kepada orang yang jabatannya lebih tinggi darinya.

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya, Manager Shin. Maaf saya baru bisa datang hari ini karena dua minggu ini saya harus membereskan apartemen baru saya. Juga mengurusi putra saya yang baru saja lulus sekolah menengah," kata Hyuna sopan. Manager Shin nampak terkaget-kaget, pasalnya Hyuna tak seperti seorang ibu yang memiliki anak yang sudah dewasa. Ia lebih terlihat seperti wanita berusia 29 tahun yang baru saja menikah.

"Saya tidak tahu jika anda sudah menikah. Pasti anakmu tampan seperti ayahnya, bukan begitu?" Tanya manager Shin menggoda Hyuna yang hanya dibalas senyum canggung oleh Hyuna. "Ya, dia mirip sekali ayahnya," gumam Hyuna.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sedikit, Hyuna diantar oleh Manager Shin menuju ruang direktur utama. Orang yang akan dilayaninya. Setelah mengetuk pintu, mereka diizinkan masuk oleh direktur yang baru saja dilantik itu.

"Tuan Jang, ini sekertaris Kim yang akan bekerjasama dengan kita," kata manager Shin memperkenalkan. Hyuna menghadap ke atasan barunya dan segera menunduk hormat pada atasan barunya. Hyuna mengangkat tubuhnya. Seketika jantungnya berdetak kencang. Raut wajahnya sangat kentara kalau ia sangat terkejut mendapati atasan barunya adalah orang yang selama ini ia hindari.

Mata mereka beradu, pria itu menatapnya juga sama terkejutnya.

"A.. Anyeong, Tu… Tuan… Jang Hyunseung-ssi," sapanya gugup. Ingin rasanya ia kabur dari situ. Kembali ke Busan dan bersembunyi disana. Bersembunyi dari pria yang menjadi bagian hitam masa lalunya.

Jang Hyunseung….

"Hyuna-a." gumam pria bernama Jang Hyunseung itu masih membuka mulutnya tak percaya.

"Kim Hyuna."

**_Bersambung…_**

First time bikin fict korea, maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata. Dan maaf kalau ada typo yang parah. Semoga kalian nyaman bacanya.

Cast :

Jang Hyunseung [B2ST] : Jang Hyunseung

Kim Hyuna [4Minute] : Kim Hyuna

Ahn Jae Hyun : Kim Yoon Jae (karena perannya sebagai Choi Yoon Jae di serial **Man From The Stars**, akhirnya diputuskan namanya Yoon Jae juga, tapi marganya ganti Kim)

Shin Dong [SJ] : Manager Shin/Shin Dong Woo

and other cast


End file.
